gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 June 2016
00:10:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:10:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:10:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:13:32 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:13:46 Hi Jay 00:15:35 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 00:16:02 opps pressed the wrong link 00:16:07 meant to go into a different website XD 00:16:43 *cough* lame *cough* 00:16:49 Lol 00:17:04 Lol 00:19:46 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:20:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:20:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:20:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:21:07 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:23:00 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:23:10 sorry IP. 00:23:15 Heyy Kolbie. 00:24:09 It's alright 00:24:45 Guess no one is goona talk me then. 00:24:57 Oh well, just doing my drawings for now. 00:25:11 One second 00:25:17 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:29 Uhm okay.. 00:25:40 Just had to refresh 00:25:52 There I can pm u now 00:26:12 Okay, thanks. 00:29:03 No problem 00:29:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:28 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 00:29:37 Wb Desi n Valky (hug3) 00:29:43 (hug3) 00:29:52 *sigh* Hi 00:29:56 Wb Valky (Grouphug) (heart) 00:30:02 (grouphug) <3 00:30:24 Please don't hug me. 00:30:57 Me? 00:31:05 Anybody. 00:31:13 Oh ok 00:31:19 I hate hugs. 00:31:37 Got it. 00:31:44 Thanks. 00:31:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:31:55 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:32:51 Kolbie. Pm is full now? 00:33:41 lol 00:34:21 I am Pming You 0_o @ Jay 00:34:32 Guys I'm sorry if I came off as mean... 00:34:46 It's alright Desi 00:34:52 I mean.....I don't hate hugs but I prefer not to be touched. 00:34:56 I understand 00:34:58 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:12 Hey TDRRfan1000 00:35:31 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:35:43 It's alright. @ Desi 00:36:57 Okay...again... I'm sorry :( 00:37:22 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:37:24 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:37:25 It's alright Desi I'm not upset with you 00:37:50 Same here. 00:38:14 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:38:15 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:38:34 I just...don't want you to Think I'm being rude. I'm not trying to be mean or disrespectful. 00:38:54 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:39:08 Well I don't think your being rude (heart) 00:39:09 Ugh why can I only have two pms at a time 00:39:18 No. It's okay Desi. I dont think ur rude. 00:39:44 I don't think that way 00:40:28 Thanks. 00:40:37 Foe understanding I mean. :) 00:40:47 No problemo (c:) 00:41:09 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:41:18 No prob. @ Desi 00:41:23 Kolbie is pm open for you? 00:41:27 Yes 00:41:41 Can I pm you? 00:41:46 Well that's my cue. 00:41:57 Its okay Kolbie. We can talk later on. 00:41:59 Bye Jay o/ 00:42:07 Heeey Ditto (mabel) 00:42:11 No I mean in pm tho. @ Ditto 00:42:17 Hello Valk o/ 00:42:18 OHHH 00:42:31 That common misunderstanding for that line XD 00:43:29 Lol 00:43:38 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:43:39 How are you today Valk and Jay? 00:43:42 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:43:42 Hi Ditto (Grouphug) 00:43:45 Hola Stevidot o/ 00:43:46 Decent 00:43:47 -ish 00:43:51 eh 00:43:52 Oh my 00:43:56 I'm currently 00:44:00 Oh My-ish 00:44:07 for some reason XP 00:44:33 Fine. @ Ditto 00:44:36 I keep stumbling upon random things 00:44:39 Splendid \o/ 00:44:59 @Jay 00:45:41 I can't say B-d now ;-; 00:45:45 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:46:10 Me and a group of friends are having a challenge who can not say their signature words for 2 days 00:46:12 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:46:12 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:46:15 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:46:24 lol 00:46:28 The urge to call everyone by a Rose Petal 00:46:42 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:46:58 Yeah. @ Ditto 00:49:29 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:49:35 You are saying them now tho 00:49:36 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:50:06 Nope 00:50:09 The actual word 00:50:22 Bud 00:50:27 ^ 00:51:01 Didn't you call someone Bud earlier? 00:51:13 I can't say that for 2 days, totally a challenge made for myself, agreed with all my...BOIS XD, and taken as a bet 00:51:15 not yet 00:51:22 that was before the challenge 00:52:22 Banana Test #1 : Party Command 00:52:25 (dance) (bounce) (jump) (ipod) (nyan) (waddles) RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON (waddles) (nyan) (ipod) (jump) (bounce) (dance) 00:52:30 Yes, it works 00:52:37 ._. 00:52:45 don't take my signature please ;~; 00:52:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:56 I'm not doing that 00:53:02 I added that as a command 00:53:06 NUUUUH 00:53:12 so that you don't have to copy paste 00:53:12 That's mine! (cry2) 00:53:15 Don 00:53:19 I should've copyrighted it!! 00:53:23 :cc 00:53:23 Don't worry, mine was just a test 00:53:31 I'm not truly taking it 00:53:36 Ohhh 00:53:39 that's a relief 00:53:48 I know ;3 00:54:02 But still, I have to make a Custom party one as well, just in case 00:54:15 well don't copy mine please lol 00:54:21 brb 00:54:22 XD 00:54:27 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:54:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:30 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:31 the command is /.party 00:54:33 https://66.media.tumblr.com/1ea3a0e425d6d56dc384ddca8a92205f/tumblr_n5hsnyI4KJ1s2wio8o1_400.gif 00:54:38 (dance) (bounce) (jump) (ipod) (nyan) (waddles) RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON (waddles) (nyan) (ipod) (jump) (bounce) (dance) 00:54:48 why lol 00:54:53 Oh my 00:55:04 Is that the beauty and the beast... 00:55:14 been while I haven't watched it 00:55:51 I was informed you guys were having issues hosting the bot through your PCs? 00:56:01 OMGGGG BEAUTY AND THE BEAST 00:56:04 Is that true? 00:56:13 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:56:14 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:56:48 i found a way to let someone host it through mobile as well 00:57:07 Just needs confirmation if the bot truly needs updating 00:58:18 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:58:26 https://66.media.tumblr.com/afdfe36c49c5e54c0e17b80eabc117c6/tumblr_o87j80p3wu1sl0260o1_400.jpg 00:58:29 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:58:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:58:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:58:44 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:58:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:58:47 Oh my XD 00:59:09 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 00:59:22 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:59:23 https://66.media.tumblr.com/b9e2cdfaf92b4ee4af17c7dc6e4d2104/tumblr_nzsl75er2m1u8rn4uo1_540.jpg @Unown 00:59:31 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:59:33 It's not working for mobile either 00:59:43 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 00:59:51 What's not working? 01:00:09 Chat is screwed up 01:00:12 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js Terry, is this thought through? 01:00:13 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:00:15 I can't use any chat hacks 01:00:16 -!- Kirito Game has joined Special:Chat 01:00:18 ohhh @Queen 01:00:21 It says 01:00:28 There's been an update for Chat hacks 01:00:34 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:00:36 a revision needs to be submitted 01:00:38 It just needs time being implemented 01:01:07 I mean, are you guys sure you want to remove everything like !mods commands and all? 01:01:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:01:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:01:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:01:15 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:01:23 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 01:01:27 Vlick the button that says "submit for review" 01:01:36 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:01:36 Yeah ik 01:01:40 because, once it's gone, it's gone. You'll have to wait 3 days revision 01:01:43 yup 01:02:01 hey terry did you see what peace posted on investigation 01:02:06 no 01:02:07 not yet 01:02:17 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 01:02:19 just a simple reply about my ceding of my right 01:02:19 s 01:02:25 yep 01:02:25 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:02:29 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:02:53 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 01:02:59 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:03:03 -!- Kirito Game has left Special:Chat 01:03:05 -!- Kirito Game has joined Special:Chat 01:03:10 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:04:00 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:06 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 01:04:06 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:43 ;-; 01:05:09 Wb Ditto 01:05:32 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 01:05:45 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:05:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:05:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:05:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:05:53 Wb Bucket 01:06:12 Hey. How you doing? 01:06:16 Hi Miss Raricow 01:06:19 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:06:25 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:06:35 Thanks Stevidot o/ 01:06:51 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:06:51 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:06:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:08:17 http://thegeekiary.com/quiz-which-ruby-are-you/34751 01:08:23 Hopefully this works... 01:08:30 !seen Slenderman'sProxySapphire 01:08:34 Opps 01:08:35 ... 01:09:02 !on 01:09:11 !seen Slenderman'sProxySapphire 01:09:13 -!- Semi Average Guyz has joined Special:Chat 01:09:13 weird 01:09:21 !seenon 01:09:27 wait.... 01:09:30 I'm just a semi-average guy 01:09:34 Nice 01:09:43 Is the bot running neutral on the Server? 01:09:46 !Emotes 01:09:46 Emotes can be found here 01:09:48 nope 01:09:48 Back after 27 days apparently 01:09:55 It is updating the chat 01:10:05 Juan Ping 01:10:08 Thought it was longer than that. 01:10:08 Guess I'm not so average 01:10:15 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:10:16 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:10:35 Hello there Semi Average guy o/ 01:10:43 Its okay. @ Terry 01:10:45 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:10:50 Hello Ditto 01:10:54 Heyy Semi Average Guy (wave) 01:11:06 Let me be the first to say 01:11:11 Hello and Welcome to Wikia ;3 01:11:24 How may we help you? 01:11:30 I've been here before. May 8th 01:11:50 Still ;3 01:11:51 Apparently it was only that long ago. Coulda sworn it was longer 01:12:15 Wow, if the bot ran for admin XD 01:12:21 imagine the power 01:12:57 I could add several HUNDreds of plugins that could improve this wikia with their issues and stuff 01:13:03 Ditto 01:13:05 No. 01:13:12 'Could' 01:13:36 I know 01:13:38 Totally needed that question mark on that sentence ;3 01:13:51 Ditto. 01:13:57 Still, Admins have full right over thebot 01:14:03 do as you please ;p 01:14:22 Who am I to improve anything? 01:14:29 no bot should have admin rights 01:14:32 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:32 that is too much power 01:14:35 especially 01:14:41 when a non admin has the login 01:14:44 Ditto, please do not be condescending 01:15:02 Not that 01:15:08 as in, mass categorizing and stuff 01:15:13 many wikis use that 01:15:16 I think Footbot is fine the way it is 01:15:19 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 01:15:24 minus a couple bugs, unless those are gone already 01:15:25 besides, you don't need admin rights to do editing 01:15:27 yup 01:15:38 they are, for now 01:16:01 I wonder how long you guys will keep the name 'Pacifibot' for 01:16:22 Semi-Average Bot 01:16:25 well 01:16:29 it should be foot bot 01:16:37 and do not know why it is pacifibot rn 01:17:02 You all should just leave it be 01:17:06 Ditto 01:17:10 Can the thing be changed now? 01:17:15 Flash keeps saying he can't change it 01:17:23 -!- LadyGravity129 has joined Special:Chat 01:17:23 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 01:17:27 Somewhat 01:17:32 I'm baaack 01:17:32 Hey guys (wave) 01:17:41 Sending a request to Zendesk.... 01:17:43 Hey Katy 01:17:44 Chat's busy I see 01:17:51 Heyy Katy. (Hug3) 01:17:53 Hey Semi (wave) 01:18:00 I just got back from my dance 01:18:02 Heyy LG 01:18:03 Heyy Jay (hug3) 01:18:04 I'm trying to keep those requests safe XD 01:18:09 And brought home foods. 01:18:32 especially that 'Host your bot forever' application 01:18:50 Ugh this troll has been posting stuff to my fanclub again T_T I removed them not but this is the 3rd time I've had to deal with him! (I'm guessing it's a him) 01:18:54 well 01:18:59 I only have 2 of those, I can't just spend something REALLY valuable on this wikia just yet 01:19:01 it has a skin over the username 01:19:04 yup 01:19:11 all you need is the chat.css 01:19:16 He uses sock accounts like meph 01:19:21 Hey Katy (Grouphug) 01:19:23 provided there's access to it 01:19:24 Footbot! Footbot! Footbot! 01:19:29 and his posts are really offensive! 01:19:30 ;-; awww.... 01:19:31 Heeey Katy (mabel) (grouphug) 01:19:41 Oh my 01:19:42 Hey stevi and valky (groupbug) 01:19:45 Hi Katy o/ 01:19:54 (grouphug) 01:20:16 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css ? @Ditto 01:20:20 yup 01:20:20 I'm going to stay up and watch Henry Danger all night lol 01:20:32 Did you try /.party valk? 01:20:33 remove the dot 01:20:36 ;3 01:20:36 Ok, well, not ALL night. Just to watch my favorite episodes 01:21:09 /party 01:21:14 :| 01:21:15 Oh my... 01:21:19 Starting with the series premiere 01:21:20 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:21:20 I would show you what I mean but I really don't want to scar any of you because it's really bloody and religious offensive .... 01:21:32 Hi Ditto (wave) XD 01:21:44 !party 01:21:46 (dance) (bounce) (jump) (ipod) (nyan) (waddles) RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON (waddles) (nyan) (ipod) (jump) (bounce) (dance) 01:21:51 (dance) (bounce) (jump) (ipod) (nyan) (waddles) RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON (waddles) (nyan) (ipod) (jump) (bounce) (dance) 01:21:51 !party 01:21:54 weird 01:21:57 It works for me lol 01:22:00 stole my party....... 01:22:05 /party works for me as well but still 01:22:05 ! Party 01:22:06 awww 01:22:11 that was mine.. (cry2) 01:22:12 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:22:13 /party 01:22:16 Valk, I'll make you a custom one ;3 01:22:16 daww 01:22:18 I won't use it 01:22:21 !party 01:22:23 Wait here 01:22:25 I was just testing it 01:22:26 take away all my trademarks why don't ya :| 01:22:32 ;-; nope 01:22:33 :O 01:22:33 :| 01:22:39 * KatyPines gasps 01:22:42 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:22:44 Katy, pms full? 01:22:44 You're my pal/sis, can't do such a terrible thing 01:22:49 might as well have a bot that goes "Heeey username (mabel) " every time a user logs in :\ 01:22:52 Nope, I just got on 01:23:01 Valky pm 01:23:03 You know what, how about I add it to a private script ;3 01:23:07 Well I gtg bbl 01:23:09 k 01:23:11 So that only you get to use it 01:23:16 Okie. Bye Kolbie (hug3) 01:23:19 You okay with that valk? 01:23:24 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has left Special:Chat 01:23:25 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:23:26 Okay. I'll pm ya. @ Katy 01:23:28 Aw later Kolbie (grouphug) 01:23:37 Shore, but I like typing it out every time tbh lol 01:23:44 XD 01:23:50 That's painful 01:23:54 and it's usually never the same each time 01:23:55 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has left Special:Chat 01:23:56 Valky did you check pm? 01:23:57 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:23:59 Katy. You blocked me in pm. ;-; 01:24:03 but still, I'll re-write everything fast, no worr... 01:24:06 Oh my ;-; 01:24:09 that feeling 01:24:10 (dance) (bounce) (jump) (dance2) (omg) (:D) (nyan) (waddles) RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON (waddles) (nyan) (:D) (omg) (dance2) (jump) (bounce) (dance) 01:24:17 XD 01:24:25 Sorry, I undid it 01:24:30 That was totally written 01:24:36 by hand, wow 01:24:54 Yehp lol 01:24:59 I only tried to get it off because you logged off and it was taking up space >< 01:25:04 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 01:25:07 Hey Valky 01:25:12 Its fine. @ Katy 01:25:17 I wish there was a "close PM" 01:25:18 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:25:18 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:25:20 Why are their no knock knock jokes about Freedom? 01:25:27 Amerifreedom 01:25:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:25:28 Close PM? 01:25:28 (usa) 01:25:32 @ Katy 01:25:32 Freedom rings 01:25:34 Hi Desi 01:25:35 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 01:25:36 Yep 01:25:40 Because Freedom Rings 01:25:40 Wb Bucket 01:25:44 Hi BucketFave 01:25:50 BucketFace* 01:26:06 I assure you, I am not a favorite XD 01:26:17 Lol. 01:26:39 Yeah @Jay because when people leave chat the PM with that person is still open and it takes up space. Then it makes my computer lag 01:26:39 Lol 01:26:42 so Ditto would be possible to make Pacifibot Footbot again? 01:26:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:26:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:26:48 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:26:52 I'm in a dark room and can't see the keys much lol 01:26:59 (footbot) 01:27:02 dang it. 01:27:03 Ohh yeah. You need to refresh it tho. @ Katy 01:27:14 I mean the chat. 01:27:30 but then I lose my log >< 01:27:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:27:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:27:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:27:47 Awww. 01:27:59 Just copy n paster from ur docs. 01:28:10 (shrug) 01:28:12 ok 01:28:34 I mean ur logs. Not documents. 01:28:36 Sorry. 01:28:52 It's okie 01:29:08 Katy I like your profile picture! :)) 01:29:18 Soooo cute 01:29:22 Daw thanks Desi! I made it myself! :DD 01:29:35 Oh my gobstoppers? 01:29:37 Lion is always cute. (:d) 01:29:39 What???? 01:29:58 No. That looks too professional and too similar to Lion. 01:30:04 http://bordercollie-15.tumblr.com/ See 01:30:19 I'm really good at adapting to styles 01:30:29 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:31 Aww cool! 01:30:32 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:33 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:35 I drew Lion once but it was ehhh 01:30:35 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:36 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:37 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:37 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:38 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:38 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:39 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:40 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:41 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:42 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:44 and I lost my DA account (shrug) 01:30:50 :c 01:30:55 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:55 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:30:56 I had to add drawing the body later XD 01:30:56 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 01:31:00 Dang girl 01:31:01 it's not in my sketch 01:31:03 Does anyone do Discord here? 01:31:06 I can't draw lol 01:31:21 nah, nevermind discords 01:31:41 B) 01:32:02 I'm surprised no one liked that one on tumbr 01:32:34 http://bordercollie15.deviantart.com/art/So-Much-Pink-Steven-Universe-Lion-612715198 but almost half of the people on DA who saw it did! xD 01:32:40 brb 01:33:03 -!- SpongeOddFan has joined Special:Chat 01:34:09 i have tumblr but i haven't used it in a while ;P 01:34:27 since Cha or Tyram (from SBC) hasn't updated it ;P 01:35:28 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 01:35:30 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 01:35:31 I found this gem today http://66.media.tumblr.com/74129e3bc05887349513f95dc55497ce/tumblr_mvhkoa8wCp1ql2603o1_500.jpg 01:35:45 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 01:35:49 lol it'saguineapig! 01:36:11 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:36:11 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:36:18 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:36:27 Do you go to SpongeBob Counmmity? (it's SB forum) 01:36:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:18 @KP 01:37:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:47 Heyy Meow. 01:38:05 Hi 01:38:44 No I don't 01:38:50 @SOF 01:39:00 k 01:39:34 Banana Test #2 Emoticon Button test 01:40:34 (bounce) Works, Clarified #2 to custom js 01:41:03 https://66.media.tumblr.com/79ac7df1e7db284e0ac966954b8d06ed/tumblr_o82r0xwtyj1rcgyrwo1_540.jpg 01:41:19 ? 01:41:39 Basically 01:41:52 wat 01:42:04 As a form of protest against Hydra Captain America 01:42:15 Apparently 01:42:19 People donated to the Holocaust Museum 01:42:26 ...wow.... 01:42:34 ? 01:42:35 People these days take everything seriously 01:42:39 ... 01:42:41 not you ;3 01:42:44 As in 01:42:45 ... 01:42:46 Stan lee 01:42:52 ... 01:42:56 he basically created Captain america 01:43:06 just to have a war against Iron man 01:43:14 ... 01:43:23 imagine, people literally felt for the name Civil war that fast 01:43:55 I already knew both teams would side on their decisions but, knowing they WILL return again 01:44:13 Ditto 01:44:14 especially when Thanos plans to use the Infinity stones to take over the world 01:44:18 Ugh 01:44:20 Oh wait, that got far 01:44:29 Seriously just stop 01:44:31 -!- LadyGravity129 has joined Special:Chat 01:44:34 ^ 01:44:37 I can kick you know :) 01:44:37 I totally went on the other marvel side 01:44:39 I;m back 01:44:40 ;-; 01:44:41 Hey LG (wave) 01:44:45 And I'll do it happily 01:44:51 It was just information ;-; 01:44:55 With a gorgeous smile on my face 01:44:57 about the coming movie 01:44:58 just go 01:44:59 sigh 01:45:01 do it* 01:45:09 ;-; Wow, that's kind of.. 01:45:16 nevermind 01:45:33 The emoticon module's working on myside 01:45:56 I wonder how's it going to react with the js 01:46:16 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:46:16 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:46:23 Sorry dude 01:46:25 But 01:46:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:46:28 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Madialiano 01:46:29 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 01:46:31 i wonder if Linkrara reacted to this new CA comics... 01:46:31 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 01:46:33 :) 01:46:36 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 01:46:43 You're laughing aren't you ;-; 01:46:49 No 01:46:50 for no particular reason 01:46:53 but whatever 01:47:05 he does like lol :P 01:47:07 it was a normal 'marvel' topic and boom 01:47:13 No 01:47:19 Wow, imagine if the Marvel wikia hears this XD 01:47:28 smh 01:47:51 Juan Ping 01:48:15 Worse part you guys removed the rights from him, I can't even mod ping him to check the bot 01:48:22 (Y) Still 01:48:25 smh 01:48:41 Hmmm.... 01:48:46 We had reasons for taking away his rights 01:48:48 Flash of Memory Ping 01:48:56 Siiiiiiigh 01:49:02 They never learn do they 01:49:20 ;-; I guess he doesn't have chat hacks on 01:49:29 Juan is AFK for now... 01:49:39 I wonder what he's doing now ;3 01:49:41 They aren't working for most people 01:49:44 Boy I missed a lot 01:49:56 And God that sounded creepy with the wink @ditto 01:49:59 they works for me 01:50:30 I hope he's learning Ruby on Rails \o/ 01:50:47 Would be fun to have someone who understands HTML, Ruby, JS and so on 01:51:09 Im kinda here Ditto 01:51:18 Oh my \o/ 01:51:24 Wow, 01:51:25 remote controlling so i cant do much 01:51:39 small That awkward feeling o-o 01:51:46 Nice (Y) 01:51:48 \o/ it's a drowning person 01:51:52 can you use !plugins 01:51:57 or lol works too 01:52:06 there needs to be bacon under the person Madi 01:52:13 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:52:15 I don't use that term, Katy 01:52:16 *\o/* a drowning cheerleader 01:52:18 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:52:27 ~ 01:52:30 ~~~~ 01:52:33 Flash of Memory, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify, ExtraCommands, SwearCheck 01:52:33 !plugins 01:52:34 There 01:52:35 It's signifies the infection of one's mind ;-; 01:52:39 Oh, Yay \o/ 01:52:48 I guess everything's in it's palce 01:52:51 place* 01:53:01 try !hidden 01:53:07 Yep, back to AFK land 01:53:13 !hidden 01:53:16 nothing 01:53:20 Okie dokie 01:53:34 I need to work on that one, 01:53:52 \o/* a drowning cheerleader omg Madi XD 01:53:58 Lol 01:54:00 afk 01:54:00 I guess those rights would be Mod and Bot owner only 01:54:13 that command for afk is /afk using chathacks 01:54:14 Juan u here? 01:54:28 Sooo my dad and I were just talking about how we remember this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toFm4CkDaUE 01:54:35 XD 01:54:39 Buh bye! 01:54:41 jk 01:54:47 I'm not leaving 01:54:50 yet... 01:54:58 Oh yeah....Toy story 2 01:55:18 Juan pm. 01:55:22 That ending with the Barbie complaining about her smile 01:55:28 It's probably my favorite of the 3 movies 01:55:33 https://67.media.tumblr.com/44848152d267da769c1ce2f08193e6c8/tumblr_o7ursyWbnj1qh9s5xo1_540.jpg 01:55:45 THAT RIGHT THERE 01:55:47 O_O' 01:55:58 X-X 01:56:04 Is pure Genius (Y) 01:56:08 Amazing 01:56:11 I want to cosplay that now 2016 06 04